In order to properly bunt a baseball with a bat, it is necessary to refrain from moving the bat in a forward motion towards the pitched ball and instead to pull the bat in a backward motion away from the pitched ball. A batter should refrain from lunging the bat at the baseball. When bunting, a forward bat motion undesirably can cause the batter to pop the ball up in the air, while a backward/non-forward bat motion desirably causes the ball to be hit on the ground. Mastering proper bunting technique requires practice, and thus a need exists for a training apparatus that helps baseball players enhance their bunting skills.